eqoafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Enchanter Spells
The following tables comprise the entirety of an Enchanter's spellbook, excluding spells gained through Class Mastery. 'Direct Damage' 'Nukes' 'Damage Over Time' *'Crawling Skin' is a quest reward. 'Animations' *All of these pets utilize taunts, and will heal themselves when their health drops to about 55%. Unlike a magician's water pets, they will not heal their summoner. 'Charms' *These spells generate a significant amount of hate, meaning that when the spell breaks the charmed NPC will invariably attack the enchanter. Players are cautioned to keep track of this, as formerly charmed NPCs are very difficult to peel off via taunts, and a rogue mob on the loose can be disastrous in certain situations. Enchanters can minimize the danger by recharming the mob, assuming they can survive long enough to cast the spell. *Dismissing a charmed NPC will not remove it like summoned entities, but will simply break the effect as if it had expired normally. Intentionally breaking a charm effect can be advantageous, as it allows you to prepare ahead of time and re-charm the NPC on your terms, instead of having to react it suddenly, possibly in the midst of combat. *If a charm expires on an NPC that has been taken a significant distance away from their spawn location, the NPC will despawn immediately. *Although the maximum charmable NPC level for these spells is currently unknown, typically it was found that any creature that conned Green, Light Blue, or Dark Blue at that spell's level was charmable. *Many NPCs in the world have summoned entities with them. These minions cannot be charmed, and will attack their former master when they are charmed. Additionally, NPCs will not summon pets while charmed. *25% of your CHA is added to the duration of the spell, meaning that 600 CHA would add an extra 150 seconds, or 2.5 minutes. Power Power Over Time *'Breeze' scales to PoT +3 at level 16, Intuition scales to PoT +6 at level 25, Clarity sclaes to PoT +12 at level 39, and Lucidity scales to PoT +18 at level 54. Enchanters may also acquire special power over time spells that are more potent, but have shorter durations. Boons Boons transfer power to the target, similar to a stack heal in relation to HP. *'Power Stream' is given to you instead of Power Flux if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Ahrianna's Blessed Boon' and Ahrianna's Generous Gift are two choices for the level 60 EPIC quest reward. Minds *'Boundless Mind' is given to you instead of Infinite Mind if you were not consistent with your path choices. *'Jen`Tylis' Overarching Greed' and Jen`Tylis' Lust for Power are two choices for the level 60 EPIC quest reward. *'Jen`Tylis' Overarching Greed' power buff is approximate, and may actually be slightly more or less. All enchanters may also acquire a similar spell: *'Boundless Thought' scales with level, maxing out at PWR +400. Procs Buffs Arcane Charisma *These spells are quest rewards. Endure Arcane *This spell is a quest reward. Eldrich Rune *'Eldrich Rune' is a level 60 EPIC quest reward. Enchanters may choose it at the expense of their normal path reward if they wish. *The effect is dispelled by direct damage spells, or "nukes". *This spell functions until you take a certain amount of damage, but the damage threshold is unknown. Debuffs Strength Saps *'Heavy Arms', Lumbering Arms, and Feeble Arms are quest rewards. *'Crippled Arms' is a level 54 world drop. Roots *'Arcane Bonding' drops off of Hemlar. *'Arcane Bondings duration scales with your level, up to 60 seconds at level 60. Lulls *These spells have a '+10% CHA modifier', but what part it modifies is unclear. Illusions *Racial illusions set your factions to what the default values would be for the illusion's race (IE; a 'Dark Elf' with '''Illusion: Elf' would be viewed as friendly in Fayspire/Tethelin). *Pets do not not share the faction change, and will be attacked on sight if you enter a city that you are normally not welcome in. It is best to dismiss them, or at least cast invisibility on them (be warned however that some NPCs can see through invisibility!). 'Invisibility' *'Improved Invisibility' is a quest reward'.' *'Superior Invisibility' is a level 51 world drop.